1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for conducting internet domain name service. In particular, this invention pertains to an automated procedure for licensing sub-domain names via an Internet portal.
2. Description of Related Art
A domain name is a unique address that identifies a computer or network that is connected to the Internet. A particular domain name can be comprised of different domain name levels. Domain names begin with a top level domain name with each subsequent domain name level separated by a dot. Domain level hierarchy is such that top level (level one) domain names are those names located furthest to the right of the entire domain name. These level one domain names include descriptors such as ‘com’, ‘org’, ‘net’, or any other designation approved by the Internet Corporation for Assigned Names and Numbers (ICANN). Level two domain names are located to the immediate left of the top level domain name while level three domain names are to the immediate left of the level two domain names. Additional domain name levels sequentially follow, from right to left, according to this same scheme. For purposes of the discussion herein, domain names are referred to as only the combination of level one and level two domain names. Domain name levels greater than two will, meanwhile, be sequentially referred to as sub-domains from right to left. As an example, in the website “www.sub2.sub1.foo.com”, the term “foo.com” is the domain name while terms “sub1”, “sub2”, and “www” are respectively sub-domains one, two, and three.
According to current domain name architecture and available sales methodology on the Internet, rights to use a single domain name are transferred only to a single entity, which entity then uses that domain name as well as all variants thereof. Legally, this entity has only a license to use the domain name; however, as long as the name is unrelated to someone else's trademark or legal right to use the name, this license awards full administrative sovereignty over the domain name. This entity thus becomes the administrative contact for the particular domain name. As the administrative contact, this entity can speak on behalf of the organization for which the domain name is registered and should be able to answer non-technical questions about the organization's plans for the name and procedures for establishing sub-domains. Also, the administrative contact should be able to represent the organization regarding use of the name. The licensee is commonly referred to in the art as the “owner” of the domain, although an actual ownership interest is not created. For convenience, the licensee will be referred to herein as the “owner” to be consistent with general nomenclature in the art.
Current domain name vendors do not license rights to sub-domain names. This limitation prevents full exploitation of the value of domain names, as many good names, such as “rover.ismydog.com”, are not available for transfer. A further complication limiting the creation of sub-domain/domain name combinations is the current domain naming and resolution architecture. Once a right to use a domain name is transferred, the licensee of that name controls domain name service for all sub-domains related to that domain name.
Registrars for domain names provide a name service for all level two domains emanating off of a level one domain. In order for sub-domains (domain names of level three or greater) to be licensed in a manner similar to domains, the provider of name service for the domain name must be able to provide individual name service for all sub-domains of the domain. However, this is not practical unless the registrar is able to provide name service for a critical mass of domain names. It would therefore be advantageous to permit the automated aggregation of name service for numerous domain names.